The Stars Lean Down To Kiss You
by WhatWouldGerardDo
Summary: Rebel Jones. Ianto's secret sister, Who shot her, and why did Ianto keep her away from the team? -The only Definite paring is Janto, they tend to switch around, just a bit. :  Please Read And Review. Rated T-could become M.-
1. Chapter 1

The Stars lean down to kiss you.

By: B!ER

A/N:Mmkay. So this is my first Torchwood fanfiction mmkay? I have been obsessed for only 3 days now. hehe. :3 I do assure you I've watched the entire 1st and 2nd seasons, and Children Of Earth Day four. So fret not.

;]

-B!ER

"I don't give a damn about my bad reputation! Uh-huh! You're living in the past it is a new generation!" I danced across the leeco lit stage in my normal, and quite usual bad ass way. My long brunette pigtails were bouncing on either side of my head like a character in a Guitar Hero video game.

I felt invisible, I felt amazing and at that exact moment-when I was at the top of the world, the entire world came crashing down on me with a single 8' caliber semi automatic shot. I vaguely remember Heather's scream straight from hell or the crowd's over exaggerated gasp of sheer terror. I vaguely remember crumbling to ground as if I was the Berlin wall being ripped down by German civilians hoping to re-unite their country. I vaguely remember lifting my hand up from my stomach to see the dark, crimson color I was dreading, and smelling the vile, rancid, putrid metallic smell of blood.

I do however remember thinking "crap" right before I blacked out.

But how else was** Rebel Jones** supposed to think about being shot? Hmm?


	2. Chapter 2

**The stars lean down to kiss you.**

**BY:Elm Bee**

**A/N: Here's the official chapter one. The last was a prologue. I wrote Torchwood on my knuckles with a sharpie for good luck. I suggest when you read this to listen to something by Halestorm, Maybe, What Were You Expecting? or It's Not You. After all the singer is my inspiration. ;]**

**-Captain B!ER**

**Chapter One:**

I awoke in a strange room, it smelled like death. Which lead me to believe I was either in a hospital or an autopsy room. When I opened my eyes I saw the last person I would ever want to see staring at me with tear struck eyes, he was just hovering above me like a child's balloon.

"Are you gonna stare at me all fucking day, like that?" I said annoyed that he didn't even realize my eyes where open yet.

"Oh, Thank God!" Ianto's voice was shaking & sounding like the pathetic baby he was.

"Oh, Shove it. Where am I?" I demanded watching Ianto's eyes for the pain that the tone of my voice would surely bring to him. I stared at him, waiting for an answer. Then it came-but it wasn't from him.

"Your at Torchwood, Headquarters. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I'm-" I cut the man off before he could finish.

"I Know who you fucking are. I also know who you're fucking, Okay? My big brother didn't leave me ENTIRELY in the dark you know?" I exclaimed at the tall trenchcoated man.

"Your big brother?" A female voice asked this, this time. I decided to take the opportunity to sit up further in the pathetic table bed they had me.

"Christ, Ianto, you didn't tell them about me huh? Why didn't you tell them about me? Am I seriously that much a FUCKING disgrace to you that you didn't even mention me to the people you care so much about? No wonder I stopped sending you birthday cards." I growled at Ianto, his eyes started to water again.

"Aligator, You've been shot and all you can think about is how I didn't bloody tell them about you?" Ianto nearly screamed at me. I shot him daggers and with words icey-er than hell frozen over said:

"Don't you ever call me Aligator! You hear me?"

I watched as my brother backed away half in fear and half in just plain shock. I decided to take this time, to glance around the room creepy medical room. There was a girl with brown hair next to the door, the girl standing two feet away from her was an innocent looking asian, they looked at me with their eyes wide. I looked to my right saw Ianto standing next to Jack, in all his trench coated glory. Jack looked at me with a half smile, I switched my gaze to the movement I saw on the opposite side of me and saw a short black haired man in a white lab coat. He was coming at me with a needle.

"You come within' 2 feet of me with that thing and you will have no idea what hit you! I am not kidding. I took kung fu and self defense classes, not to mention on one tour I traveled with a Satanist semi sadist…So come any closer and I will KILL YOU!" The man smiled at me and came closer anyway.

"Believe me love, I wouldn't doubt that, but this" he motioned towards the needle in his hand. "Is pain killer. If I don't give it to you in the next 30 seconds you will be writhing in unbelievable pain."

"Well, I will take what ever this gunshot wound can give me, and I'll fight it to the death." I countered, he laughed at me.

"Ianto, is she normally this ignorant?" He asked my brother with a snide grin.

"Ianto, is she normally this ignorant?" I mocked in a voice straight out of a cartoon, he stared at me.

"Al-I mean, please take the medicine." Ianto begged. I shook my head and watched him grab the needle out of the other boys hand. Within seconds it was in my arm, and I felt the medicine rush into my system.

"OW OW OW OW!" I pushed him away grabbing the needle out of my arm, I chucked it across the room. "Jesus Christ! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"ALICE I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER WRITHING IN PAIN FROM A GUN SHOT THAT WE AREN'T EVEN SURE IS HUMAN?" He was screaming at me. I laughed at the stupidity of these people, they actually believed that aliens were real. They are insane, and the minute I get out of this joint I am sooo sending someone from an asylum to come get my brother. I moved the sheets to get my feet. I jumped off the table landing on my feet, I was slightly dizzy and the floor was cold on my bare feet. I glanced down, they had destroyed my shirt trying to get to the gunshot wound in my abdomen, my white shirt was covered in blood. There was approximately a ten inch in diameter hole in the shirt's side. I glanced down fingering the gauze taped on my stomach for a second then proceeded to rip the Iv's they had in me out.

"Oiy! What are you doing?" The short doctor howled toward me.

"What's it look like? I'm getting the fuck out of here." I grabbed my boots from the table a few feet over I tumbled with the zippers on the boots as I made my way up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going to go? You're in Cardiff we are across the ocean from where you live." Jack asked me, grabbing one of my boots away from me.

"Anywhere but here." My voice sounded like a growl, before I could think about what I was doing I slapped the man and grabbed my boot from him. Jack pushed me against the walls of the building, pinning my hands.

"You are heavily medicated, should be clinically insane, and been attacked by a piece of alien technology we have never seen before. You are not getting out of this room alive."

"Then," I moved my lips closer to his ear so only he could hear "Then you'll have to kill me."

:]

Reviews make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Stars Lean Down To Kiss You**_

**Chapter 3 **

_Author's Note: __NEW LAPTOP! Therefore typing is soo much easier than on my ipod. haha, and not to mention I'll know how much I actually type because everything looks longer on an Ipod. So here's the new chapter! I'm glad to hear you all love Rebel. Review's are the bomb diggity!-B!ER_

_"You can try to break us, & make us fall apart. But the fire is in our hearts." _

Before Jack could reply I slammed my knee up into his crotch. He hunched over in pain letting go of me. I bolted out of the room at top speed without looking back behind me. I kept running to where I could only hope a door would be only to arrive at a giant safe lock. I stood in shock and spun around the whole little group, minus Jack. They ran up towards me and had their guns drawn on me, a pack of hungry lions closing in on their prey.

I couldn't help myself, I stared at the metal objects only to let out a laugh. They all suddenly stiffened. They probably thought they were so powerful aiming a lousy piece of metal at me, like anyone could really do it. Right now, I was as precious to all of them as I was to Ianto. There is a bullet in me that they claimed isn't "human" and they would need to retrive it-if they wanted to find out what they were dealing with…of course I suppose they could get that back when I'm dead. I pushed the that thought as far out of my head as I humanly possible. They needed me alive, at least I could only hope.

"What are you laughing about?" Owen asked annoyed.

"If you're going to shoot me. Go ahead. I fucking dare you. I can take whatever you hit me with." I laughed pacing in front o the group, I let out another small laugh when none of them moved. "I knew it! You are all way too chicken for that. All bark and no fucking bite. I see it, Torchwood is just a bunch of Pansies." I paused for a second, then through my hand up in an "I got it" motion and continued when I saw their confused faces: "Tell you what! You guys unlock this door and let me out or..." I reached into my boot and pulled out a pocket knife hidden there. "I'll kill me myself."

The room went dead silent. No one moved, No one breathed. until Ianto spoke in a voice barley audible:

"I'll open it….Just, please."I smiled at him and motioned towards the door.

"Ianto. Don't you dare." Jack had recovered from his wake up call and was standing triumphantly before the group. "Don't listen to him! I'm your own flesh and blood! Ianto. Let me out or it'll be on your head." I was furious. I hated this Captain Jack Harkness, with a furry that not even the devil himself could control.

"You wouldn't kill yourself, you're loved by too many people. Listen to me, we just want to help you here. Alright? Rebel, that's your stage name right? Rebel. Yeah. Ianto mentioned you once, I remember now. You're in a rock band. Right? Well listen: to be able to make it as a rocker that must mean that you are not stupid. Or anywhere near stupid at that. So all I want to say is just trust us. Any sister of Ianto's is a sister of ours. It's understandable that you're scared, I would be too, just please put the knife down. Look at Ianto can't you tell how worried he is? I'm not normally the kind of guy to plead like this. But what is inside you right now is killing you. Ianto is well, he's important to me. You're Important to him-so that means you're important to me. Please for the love of you brother, put the knife down."

"Well Mr. Harkness that was quite the monologue there, but you see, unlike your pansy 'Alien Protection Unit' or whatever in gods name you are classified under. I'm not a Pansy. A Sappy speech about 'being family' that sounds like it's straight from a Disney movie, isn't going to stop me. Open the fucking door Ianto. Now." I stared at Ianto's tear-filled face as he moved towards the door.

"Well, it was worth a try" Jack Harkness moved his hand to his side and pulled out a small gun, & pulled the trigger. The last thing I could remember before blacking out was glancing down at the small dart in my Shoulder.

- -Torchwood- -

:]


End file.
